(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an auto induction toilet bowl seat lift system, and more particularly, to one that a detector is respectively mounted to a pre-selected location in the front and in the rear of the bottom of the seat cover to automatically detect approaching or leaving user and to lift or drop the seat in time by adapting to a circuit board module and a drive mechanism.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For most of the toilet bowls generally available in the market, the seat is pivoted to the bowl. The seat is dropped or lifted by manual to help maintain the surface of the bowl clean. However, not necessarily everyone would bother to lift the seat after the use. Therefore, a design of automated lift mechanism is provided. Nerveless, the user has to contact the seat by hand since the automated lift mechanism works essentially by taking advantage of a damper system, and it takes the user to manually press down the seat. It is not yet considered as well covered in terms of personal hygiene maintenance.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an automated induction toilet bowl seat lift system that allows easy and fast use of the toilet bowl without having to contact the seat, essentially comprised of a drive mechanism, two detectors each respectively mounted at a selected location in front of and in rear of the bottom of the seat, and a circuit board module. Both detectors respectively detect the approaching or leaving human body (e.g., the hand) to command the drive mechanism through the circuit board module to either drop or lift the seat to help maintain personal hygiene.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide an automated induction toilet bowl seat lift system, wherein, the drive mechanism includes a motor, a transmission gear is disposed at the output of the motor to engage a passive gear provided on one side of the seat to drive the seat to be dropped flush or lifted vertically within the range of a given angle.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to provide an automated induction toilet bowl seat lift system, wherein, a unit of battery is connected to the drive mechanism as a stand-by power source in case of failure of external source.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to provide an automated induction toilet bowl seat lift system, wherein, an ozone de-odorizing device is provided at a pre-selected location with its on and off controlled by the circuit board module to achieve de-odorizing and sterilization effects and to further maintain the toilet in clean and free of smells.